


发情期1.0

by night1947



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：ABO;OOC;二设一堆





	

Marty躺在沙发上睡着了，身上一股酒味闻起来相当糟糕，但Billy还是小心翼翼地凑过去嗅他，把Bonny挤到了沙发扶手上。Billy跪在沙发边上捉住Marty的手腕，贴在自己的脸颊上，他不怕Marty醒来——Marty喝酒以后总是睡的很沉，却也不想打扰他的睡眠。

Billy嗅了嗅，只闻到威士忌的味道。

毕竟Marty是个Beta，他安慰自己。Beta的信息素只在发情期时会浓上那么一点，甚至盖不住酒味，而Beta也闻不到别人的信息素，所以Marty身上没有他自己的气息，也闻不到Billy最近日益浓郁的气息。

Billy磨蹭着把头靠上Marty的臂弯，他发情期已经到了。Alpha总在发情期打起来，在他揍了导演后Hans就体贴的把仓库留给了他，而且Hans不喜欢他信息素的味道，说他闻起来像一团烧焦了什么的火。那都是蠢话，Billy闷闷不乐地想，他觉得自己像焦糖烤面包片，谁会不喜欢焦糖烤面包片。他盯着MartyT恤上的一道褶皱发呆，想了想最近乐意跟他待在一起的就只有快到发情期，甜得发腻的Omega和闻不到他味道的Marty。

所以Kaya不喜欢他。

Billy直起身体凑过去把头埋进Marty颈窝，想靠近他后颈的腺体，Marty发出点不满的梦呓，顺从的转了转头给他腾出点地方，毫无防备的把后颈展示给他，或她。Billy更不高兴了。他贴上去想咬住Beta的腺体却下意识的含住颈侧的皮肤，他想着Marty说不定还在梦里跟Kaya同床共枕，给予那个Omega全部的包容，而自己却连暂时标记都害怕。

他盯着那一小块皮肤像面对什么此生大敌一样生了会儿闷气，又突然想通了，高高兴兴地在Marty颈侧用了点力磨蹭。Kaya讨厌他，因为Marty身上总带着他的信息素，而她对此毫无办法。

蹭够了之后，Billy撑着头借着夜灯昏暗的光观察Marty的睡颜。男人脸上泛着醉酒的桃色，鬓发染霜，微微蹙眉。Marty总蹙着眉，他习惯微微抬高左眉，快在额头刻出皱纹。Billy盯了一会儿，没忍住伸手去抚平那块他眉头的纹路。他的手像一只奔着诱饵跳上粘鼠板的老鼠。

Marty身上有着极强的黏性，他本来知道的，而他就是控制不住。于是他就只能看着自己抬不起来的手指不受控制地挣扎着划过Marty的鼻梁，划过那张漂亮的唇瓣，摸起来相当柔软。他有时会在浴室里思念这嘴唇，想象它微薄却有好看的弧度，猜测它有多温柔，然后一边痛骂自己，一边空出手捶上瓷砖。

他没忍住——他又没忍住，凑过去亲了亲Marty，只是纯粹的贴唇，然后像被烫到一样飞快的弹开。

那真的很柔软。

Billy撑着头继续看他的指头抚过Marty的下巴，他打理的不算干净，留了一层冒头的胡渣，摸起来有些刺痛，但Billy挺喜欢这感觉。这回手指头听话了，它滑上去又摸了一次。接着是下颌，手指挠了挠Marty下颌的软肉，Billy期待的等了好一会儿，结果Marty嗯了一声就不再搭理他，Billy有些失落，又很快振作起来，痛斥上一刻的自己在期待的东西。

希望Marty发出模糊的呼噜声滚进他怀里吗？像被发情期控制的黏糊糊的Omega，还是被主人训练的极好极容易骗走的宠物？

Billy在心里给了自己一拳，又忍不住看了一眼蜷在Marty头顶的Bonny，Bonny睁着湿漉漉的大眼睛跟他对视，然后安静的舔了舔自己的鼻子。

Billy继续看他手指的冒险。

他抚过喉结，锁骨，胸膛和小腹，知道Marty有极漂亮的背肌但不打算吵他翻身，他碰到冰冷的金属皮带扣，想了想帮Marty脱了裤子。穿着牛仔裤睡不好，他试过。

然后……

然后Billy强迫自己收回了手，他想Marty不会乐意接下来的事，Marty喜欢女孩，爱着Kaya。Billy觉得烦躁不安，心里有火，想到他讨厌Kaya也不全是因为她本质是个烂货。她得到Marty的爱，而他想跟Marty成为朋友都那么难。

Billy坐回去，靠在沙发边上磨蹭Marty的手腕。Bonny嗅了嗅，缩在沙发扶手上打了个小小的喷嚏。这不怪它，客厅里充满了发情中的Alpha浓郁的信息素，像烤过火的焦糖面包片，像烧焦了什么东西的火。

Hans是对的，Billy想，他身上一股子糊味。

他身体里困着团火，告诉自己或许该给Angela打个电话解决一下，但是他靠着Marty就觉得安宁，甚至对Omega失去渴望。他又高兴起来，跑去拿了日记本，就着昏暗的灯光写东西。

有时Billy觉得或许自己不该记日记，日记里的期望从未实现。但他仍高高兴兴地写着，再次告诫自己不要讨厌Kaya，不要缠着Marty，妨碍他写剧本。他的作家朋友酗酒终于坏了事被他女友赶出房子，他可以跟他待上好长一段时间，Billy乐滋滋地回忆他把Marty架回来时，靠在他颈边的呼吸的温度，露出一个傻傻的笑容。

Billy写完日记去浴室放水，准备解决一下自己的发情期。

他看着躺在自己沙发上抱着Bonny睡的不省人事的朋友，带了点笑容去亲吻他额头，把又蹙起的纹路安抚下去。

“晚安，Marty。”


End file.
